Noche de chicass
by Chia S.R
Summary: Sakuno, Tomoka, An y Kurumi preparan una noche para chicas, para divertirse aún a costa de tener que criticar a sus maridos. Y cuanto más divertido, mejor. Sobretodo, con un test de por medio. ¿Cómo terminará todo? SakuRyo, TomoKai, Kurufuji, AnMomo.


—**One shot—**

Título: Noche de chicas.

**Pareja:** Ryosaku, AnMomo, Tomokai, FujiKuru

**Pedido por:** Katangüa.

**(…)**

El cartel se tambaleó cuando la puerta se cerró tras empujarla con la cadera. En las manos llevaba una bandeja con bebidas y comida para picar. El ruido de las risas salió levemente por la puerta cuando entró y se cerró cuando entró de nuevo.

Las chicas levantaron la cabeza de una revista que Tomoka había llevado para la ocasión y miraron la bandeja con deseo. Mientras Sakuno la ponía sobre la mesa, las chicas fueron cogiendo lo que deseaban o eran para ellas.

Tomoka extendió la revista para que Sakuno también la viera, echándose a reír cuando las mejillas de la muchacha se sonrojaron.

—Está casada ya y todavía se sonroja cuando ve este tipo de cosas— rió la chica de coletas.

Sakuno puso morros, cerrando la revista donde se veían las partes íntimas de un hombre, bastante bien dotado, y erecto. Las mejillas le ardían.

—Si ni siquiera puedo mirar todavía a Ryoma-kun— protestó, sintiendo una punzada de dolor en el pecho—, ¿vosotras… podéis?

Tomoka asintió rápidamente.

—Claro que sí.

An levantó la mano.

—Es imposible no vérsela, hija. Creo que mi novio se siente más cómodo con la minga fuera que dentro de los calzoncillos.

Las risas regresaron de nuevo para todas menos para Sakuno. Miró hacia Kurumi interrogativa, casi con esperanza. La chica asintió.

—Aunque Fuji es más correcto, desde luego, pero es divertido ponerlo nervioso— canturreó.

Sakuno suspiró, abanicándose la cara.

—Ryoma-kun no tiene tapujos en mostrarse, pero yo…— traga—, siempre desvío la mirada…

—Es que los chicos tienen menos reparos— sopesó An mordisqueando una patatilla—. Takeshi por ejemplo. Vale, a mí me gusta que me seduzcan y tal, pero momo es de los que se emociona y termina desnudándose hasta quedarse en bolas con gran facilidad. Y te quedas un poco en… ¿Eh? ¿Qué me perdí?

Tomoka se llevó un dedo bajo el labio.

—Kaoru no. Es más serio en eso. Aunque es divertido sacarle los colores y desnudarle— canturreó.

—Fuji es también recatado, excepto cuando tiene ganas de jugar— puntuó la más joven de ellas.

Las demás rieron. La relación entre el miembro más peligroso del ex equipo de tenis de Seigaku y la joven, había sido algo sorprendente, divertido y que al final llevó a una relación con larga duración. Aunque al principio fue algo divertido ver cómo el mayor se resistía y deseaba matar a todo aquel que simulara una relación entre ellos.

Y al final, ahí estaban. Con Fuji esperando a que Kurumi fuera lo suficiente mayor para hacerla suya, casarse y vivir juntos. Y desde luego, nadie más que él podía tener paciencia como para "soportarse los cojones", como decía vulgarmente Ryoma cuando se sacaba el tema.

—¿Y qué me decís de las duchas? — cuestionó Tomoka frotándose las manos mientras las metía dentro de las mantas del kotatsu—. Esas duchas en dúo siempre terminan con un buen resultado, ¿no?

Sakuno enrojeció. Bañarse con Ryoma era siempre terminando teniendo sexo. Y de algún modo, terminaba siendo más pasional que los demás.

—Bien calientes— canturrreó Kurumi guiñando un ojo—. La verdad es que la primera vez me dio una vergüenza de muerte. ¿Yo, bañarme con él? Buah, fue como si la cabeza me estallara.

—Exacto— confirmó Sakuno sorprendida.

—Pero es algo divertido— añadió An pelando una mandarina—. El sentir el agua caliente cayendo sobre vosotros dos, besándoos o simplemente disfrutando del calor del agua sobre tu cuerpo mientras su boca se encarga de otras zonas, es tan excitante.

—El roce de los cuerpos— puntuó Tomoka abrazándo a Sakuno animadamente—. Venga, chica, que tú también lo tienes que vivir.

Sakuno asintió, enrojecida, jugando con sus manos por los nervios. Las demás rieron y la achucharon llamándola "mona". Sonrojada, no pudo hacer más que reír y abrazarse a ellas.

Kurumi atrapó nuevamente la revista, abriéndola y pasando las páginas distraídamente hasta que dio con algo que llamó su atención.

—Mirad, viene un test para averiguar qué tal amante es tu chico— informó— ¿Lo hacemos?

—No sé yo…— dudó mirando a las demás preocupadas.

—Venga, ¿qué tiene de malo? — Cuestionó Tomoka—. Solo son preguntas. Un juego tonto.

—Anda, dispara— animó An mostrando interés.

Kurumi alargó la mano para coger cuatro bolígrafos de diferentes colores, aplanó las páginas hasta que quedaron firmes sobre la mesita y las miró.

—Bien. Primera pregunta: Tu novio y tú estáis en medio de una noche romántica de acampada junto a unos amigos. ¿Qué crees que hará? A: Te tomará de la mano y te pedirá que os alejéis juntos. B: Se unirá al resto para reírse y tontear. C: Se aburrirá y te dirá que se va a dormir.

Sakuno se atragantó.

—C— dijo levantando la mano y sin dudar. Las otras tres asintieron.

—Yo digo la C también, sinceramente— suspiró Tomoka—. No me veo a Kaoru tomándome de la mano para ir en modo romántico a otro lado y probablemente, la opción más correcta sería D: se levantará y se largará sin decir nada a nadie.

—El mio seguramente sería la B— murmuró An encogiendo los hombros—. Y si hay juegos, más todavía.

Kurumi tachó las respuestas con cada bolígrafo respecto.

—El mío tampoco sale su opción, así que estoy indecisamente, sinceramente— se mordisqueó el labio inferior—. Si siguiera pensado que era un príncipe de esos de cuentos de hadas diría que la A, pero claramente sería la B si hubiera jugo de Inui de por medio y la C no creo que la hiciera. Así que… pondré B.

Tachó la parte que le tocaba y bajó la mirada hacia la segunda pregunta. Pero Tomoka se la quitó antes de que leyera.

—Yo sigo— guiñó un ojo—, venga una pregunta por persona.

—Vale, vale— kurumi puso morros, pero igualmente cedió. Tomoka empezó.

—Pregunta número dos: Suponiendo que tu pareja y tu hayáis tenido relaciones sexuales ya, (en caso contrario saltar la pregunta ), imagina que os encontráis en una playa desierta, solo vosotros dos y el sonido de las olas, ¿Qué crees que hará tu chico? A: Te besará con pasión y te hará suya ahí mismo. B: Te dirá que la tierra es molesta y quiere regresar a casa. C: Se meterá en el agua y te atraerá sensualmente.

Sakuno sopesó las respuesta, concienzudamente. Ryoma adoraba el agua. Y con nadie de por medio, pudiendo bañarse a solas. Sí.

—La C. Aunque la parte de que me atraerá sensualmente ni se daría cuenta— rió.

—Yo la A— señaló An—. Si vamos a la playa es por algo— tarareó.

—Mmm, yo la A también— asintió Kurumi—. Fuji solo me arrastraría a un lugar por un motivo. Al menos ahora, porque el pobre ha tenido que tragar muchas niñerías mías— ahogó una risita tras su taza de té.

Tomoka frunció el ceño.

—Vale, soy la única que tiene un marido gruñón— protestó tachando la respuesta B.

Después le entregó la revista a Sakuno. Ésta carraspeó y leyó.

—Pregunta tres: Tu novio y tú habéis decidido ir al cine, pero él llega tarde y tú has esperado por casi tres horas. ¿Qué clase de recompensa crees que te dará tu novio? A: Me llevará de compras. B: Veremos la película igualmente mientras se disculpa y me compra un montón de comida. C: A regañadientes, soportará que le regañes y después volveréis a casa.

—La respuesta está mal. Debería de ser qué clase de castigo le darás— gruñó Tomoka cruzándose de brazos—. Bah, mi respuesta seguramente sería la C.

—La mía la B. Momo terminaría comprando un montón de comida y veríamos la película por cabezonería.

Kurumi se tocó los labios pensativa, sonriendo.

—La A. Porque seguramente le forzaría ello— rió.

Sakuno tachó las respuesta, pensativa. ¿Qué demonios haría Ryoma? No solía llegar tarde porque terminaban saliendo juntos desde el mismo lugar. Pero, antes, en sus citas como novios, casi siempre era ella la que llegaba tarde porque se perdía.

—No sé qué responder— murmuró mordisqueando el bolígrafo.

—¿En serio no haría ninguna de esas cosas? — Cuestionó An frunciendo el ceño.

—Es que nunca se ha dado el caso. Pero seguramente, si me hiciera esperar tres horas, Ryoma iría a buscarme, rascándose la nuca y se disculparía a su modo. Seguramente terminaríamos viendo la película, pero no compraría comida…

—Pues pon la B pero réstale la comida.

Cuando Sakuno tachó su respuesta le pasó la revista a An. Esta colocó los bolígrafos y miró por encima de la hoja.

—Pregunta cuatro: Tu novio y tú estáis en tu casa, tus padres han decidido salir a comprar, confiando en vosotros. Entonces, él empieza a besarte el cuello suavemente y acariciarte las piernas, ¿qué harás? A: Le detengo. Mis padres han confiado en nosotros. B: Me muero de la vergüenza y termino golpeándole sin querer. C: Sigo adelante. ¡Ey, estamos solos!

Sakuno levantó la mano, sonrojada.

—B, fijo que B.

Las demás rieron.

—C— Dijeron a la vez Kurumi y Tomoka.

An marcó las respuestas, pensativa.

—En mi casa siempre estaba mi hermano, así que imaginarme algo así, pues… es difícil. Mi hermano era de los que entraba a interrumpir en cualquier momento— rió—. Creo que Takeshi más de una vez tuvo que irse con las ganas, el pobre.

—Pues la A sería la más acorde— opinó Kurumi—. En mi casa la verdad es que también estaba mi hermana, pero— se encogió de hombros—, los padres eran los más peligrosos, teniendo en cuenta nuestras diferencias de edades. Aunque él es más bien del tipo correcto que esperó por mí.

Las mejillas de las chicas brillaron de un color rojizo mientras tomaba la revista entre sus manos y los bolígrafos.

—A ver, pregunta cinco: ¡Ha llegado el montento de preguntas candentes! ¿qué parte te hace sentirte más excitada de tu chico? A: Su trasero. B: Sus ojos. C: Su espalda.

—¿Y su cosa no entra?

—¡Tomo-chan! — regañó Sakuno colorada.

—¿Qué? Es cierto— rió.

Sakuno sacudió la cabeza, sonrojada y se inclinó hacia delante.

—Por mi parte la B. Me encantan sus ojos.

—No negaré que los ojos de Ryoma son lo que más le caracteriza, pero yo prefiero la A— Tomoka sonrió satisfecha—. Eso de apretarle el trasero mientras está empujando en tu interior es… ¡Ains! — Exclamó sacudiendo aire frente a su cara, entre risas.

—A mí me gusta su espalda— puntuó An mordisqueándose el labio inferior—. Cuando ejerce cualquier movimiento y se le marcan los músculos es tan excitante.

Kurumi se mordió el labio inferior.

—A mí me gusta todo. Mmm, es difícil elegir una parte. Sus ojos los muestra tan poco que son preciosos. Su espalda cuando se curva es excitante y su trasero, ni contemos. Mmm, ¿qué hago, chicas?

—Disecciona— aconsejó An.

—Mmm, entonces, me quedo con su culo— decidió—. Eh, vosotras no lo sabéis, pero tiene un buen trasero— rió al ver la cara de sorpresas te todas mientras recogía de nuevo la revista.

—Bueno, a cada una le gusta una parte de su marido— animó Sakuno sonrojada.

—O todo— Aplaudió Tomoka.

Kurumi carraspeó para llamar su atención. Y comenzó a leer.

—Pregunta número seis: ¿Dónde prefieres tener relaciones sexuales? A: En la bañera. B: En la cama, soy chica de costumbres. C: En un ascensor, me gustan los riesgos.

Tomoka unió las manos en el vientre y empezó a reír.

—Ay, Dios, Ay, Dios. Yo claramente la A. Aunque la C me atrae mucho.

Sakuno sacudió la cabeza.

—La B—, sonrojada, mordisqueó sus labios—, aunque… mientras sea con Ryoma-kun, creo que… en cualquier lugar.

An sonrió complice.

—La verdad es que sí. Hasta la encimera mismo— canturreó—. Apúntame la C a mí. Eso es algo que pienso lograr.

—Pues yo la A— indicó Kurumi—. Como lo hacemos tan poco en ella, me excita mucho cuando pasa.

Le entregó la revista a Tomoka, sonriendo satisfecha.

—Pregunta número siete— presentó la chica del lunar—, Tu novio te pide que te desnudes para él y le muestres ese conjunto tan sexy que guardas única y exclusivamente para él. ¿Qué harás? (Sakuno, no vale salir corriendo). A: Me desnudaré lentamente, con movimientos sugerentes y caricias por mi cuerpo que le haga sentir deseos de lanzarse sobre mí. B: Me desnudaré rápidamente y esconderé mi cuerpo bajo las sábanas. C: Ni hablar. Si quiere verlo, que se lo curre.

—B— exclamó la chica de trenzas levantando la mano y con la otra libre, subiéndose el cuello del jersey para cubrirse, sintiendo sus mejillas arder—. Me muero de vergüenza, en serio.

An le acarició la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Yo probablemente la C— señaló la chica de cabellos cortos—. Si Takeshi quiere algo, algo a cambio deberá de entregar.

—Malvada— rió Kurumi—. Yo la A— canturreó—. Me daría mucha vergüenza, pero tiene sus recompensas. En serio.

—Pues yo la A también— puntuó Tomoka. Y tras señalar, le entregó la revista a Sakuno.

—Esto… Pregunta ocho— comenzó—. Tu novio y tú decidís probar cosas nuevas. ¿Qué será lo primero que desearías experimentar con él? A: Experimentaría como sería hacerlo con mi trasero. Sentir su… su…

—Polla, Sakuno, Polla— leyó Tomoka mirando por encima de su hombro—. Tal y como suena.

Sakuno puso morros.

—Perdona que no sea fácil para otras decirlo— gruñó, sacudiendo la revista para acomodarla—. Pues eso. Sentir su "cosa" dentro de otra parte de mi debe de ser puramente excitante. B: Quiero sentir su boca en mi sexo. Siempre me ha dado vergüenza eso. Así que también quiero probar de devolverle el favor con mi propia boca. C: Una nueva postura, que sea más difícil y excitante.

Dejó la revista y aferró los bolígrafos mientras lo sopesaba. Las otras chicas también parecían pensarlo concienzudamente.

Probar con Ryoma era siempre algo nuevo. Siempre capaz de sorprenderla. Posturas, él siempre encontraba una que le diera placer, así que no era una opción. La B, no era ya un secreto, aunque nunca había sido al contrario. Ella siempre había sentido una terrible vergüenza de verle sus partes, imaginarse la boca sobre ella, era vergonzoso. No asqueroso. Vergonzoso. Y por atrás… nunca lo habían hecho. Y no es que Ryoma nunca hubiera jugado con ese lugar para excitarla. Y siempre se había quedado con ganas de más.

—La A— respondió antes que las demás. Tachó y esperó.

Kurumi jugó con uno de sus mechones, pensativa.

—La C— respondió pensativa—. Las otras dos no me llaman tanto la atención. La A parece dolorosa. Y la B ya lo he hecho.

Sakuno tachó, preguntándose si realmente no habría colado su idea de imaginar que sería excitante.

—La C— respondieron Tomoka y An a la vez. Ambas parpadearon, mirándose.

Sakuno las tachó y le entregó la revista a An. Ésta la recogió y suspiró.

—Pregunta Nueve— comenzó—. Piensa en tu cuerpo. Piensa en tu chico. Di dónde le quieres. A: Entre mis piernas. B En mi cuello, besándolo con pequeños mordisquitos. C: Entre mis brazos. Consolarlo como una madre es lo que más me pone.

An arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué diablos pinta esa respuesta C aquí? Si pienso en mi chico y en mi cuerpo, solo puedo pensar en las otras dos. ¿Qué es eso de consolarlo como una madre?

—Bueno, puedes mirar las ventajas— Kurumi levantó un dedo, pensativa—. Lo achuchas como una madre y su boca termina sobre un pezón. Ahí comienza la fiesta. Así que yo elegiré la C.

An lo sopesó con diversión.

—Yo la A— indicó Tomoka animada. Sakuno mordió su labio inferior.

—La B.

Todas las miraron. Sakuno sonrió inocentemente.

—Nada, nada. Es tan típico de Sakuno— Tomoka meneó una mano negativamente y se encogió de hombros.

Sakuno puso morros y se abrazó a sí misma. ¿Tan simple era?

—Yo tacho la C al final. Me has convencido, Kurumi— canturreó An entregando la revista de nuevo a la susodicha.

Kurumi sonrió y se preparó.

—La última y décima pregunta. ¿Qué postura prefieres para dormir con él? A: Abrazados como si no hubiera mañana. Que me acoja entre sus brazos y no me deje ir nunca. B: Cada uno por su lado, total, siempre terminamos cada uno por un lado de la cama. C: De espaldas a él, que me abrace por detrás y me haga sentir protegida.

—¡C! — Exclamaron las cuatro a la vez.

Terminaron riendo mientras contaban el resultado.

—A ver— empezó Kurumi—, Sakuno tiene gran mayoría de B. Así que leeré lo que pone.

Sakuno asintió, prestando mucha atención.

—Eres del tipo de chica tímida (no jodas. Perdóoon), de las que sabe lo que quiere de su chico, dónde y cómo, pero le cuesta expresarlo. Está perdidamente enamorada y es insegura de que él se canse, pero chicas, las tímidas también tienen sorpresas escondidas para los chicos que creen saberlo todo. Si tu novio llega tarde, ponle morritos y ojitos. Regáñale con todo el poder que una tímida solo puede hacer. A la hora del sexo, sé tú misma, luego todo vendrá por sí solo, ¡incluso las experiencias nuevas!

—Pues vaya que expresa mucho— protestó Tomoka mientras Kurumi le entregaba la revista a Sakuno.

Sakuno sonrió, sonrojada, mirando los resultados de Kurumi con atención para no equivocarse.

—A ver… gran mayoría de A. La chica imaginativa y decisiva. Te encanta manejar la situación, aunque parece que a tu chico también le gusta jugar. Disfrutas las situaciones tal y como vienen, pero también tienes un lado tierno y romántico que tienes que expresar mucho más. Has de disfrutar sin dudar, pero a veces, dejar salir tus sentimientos íntimos también es bueno.

—Pff…— bufó Kurumi—, no es que diga demasiado, desde luego.

—A ver, dame— pidió Tomoka— An y yo hemos sacado la misma cantidad de C. Así que… leeré— carraspeó para que se la escuchara bien—. La chica atrevida y dispuesta. ¡Estás que te comes el mundo…! ¡Y a tu chico! Eres de las que si tuvieras oportunidad lo desnudarías ahí mismo para untarlo de chocolate y ñam, ñam. ¡No te cortes con experimentar cosas nuevas! Si tu chica está contigo es precisamente porque su vida sexual no será nada aburrida. ¡Disfruta!

An se echó hacia atrás, riéndose y dando palmadas.

—Esto es de locos. Como en cada test de esta clase de revistas. Siempre hay una respuesta que te deprime, otra que te anima y otra que te sube el ego por las nubes. Parece que lo hacen para que la chica se engañe a sí misma y su felicidad y las haga hacer el test de forma tramposa.

—Pero nosotras no hemos hecho trampa, An— negó Sakuno—. La verdad es que… estoy algo conforme con mi respuesta. Soy tímida y quizás una chica antigua, que le gusta las cosas tranquilas. Aunque quiera expresarle a Ryoma-kun que me gustaría vivir algunas cosas emocionantes, mi vergüenza me supera. Quizás eso me haga sosa y aburrida y me preocupa. Pero… también confío en que si Ryoma-kun está conmigo es porque le debe de gustar este tipo de chica.

—Sinceramente, Sakuno— Kurumi le puso una mano en el hombro, mirándola con seriedad—, aunque a veces a muchas de nosotras nos hagas dudar acerca de nuestra sexualidad y si deberíamos de comerte por lo dulce que eres, otras veces no cesamos de preguntarnos si Ryoma realmente sería el correcto para ti. Es como ver a caperucita y el lobo feroz. La parte tímida que tú pones, seguro que él la opone con una parte de perversión únicamente contigo, lo que equivale a una estabilidad en la pareja.

—Cierto— confirmó Tomoka echándose hacia atrás y apoyándose sobre una mano—. Pasa lo mismo que conmigo y Kaoru. Mírame a mí. Soy escandalosa y siempre necesito ruido a mí alrededor. Kaoru es más tranquilo y siempre habla bajito, excepto cuando se pelea con Momoshiro. Somos dos polos opuestos, pero nos atraemos y mira donde estamos.

—Sin embargo, Takeshi y yo, quizás nos parecemos bastante. Ambos somos peleones, nos gusta meternos con los demás y soltamos las cosas a veces sin pensar. Y nos gusta chinchar a todo el mundo. Parece que encajamos mucho más que otras piezas que se repelen.

—¿Y mi caso qué? — opinó Kurumi—. Soy mucho más pequeña que él. Vivo en cuento de hadas mientras que él es más de masoquismo y otras cosas que mejor no conozcáis. Y mira, nos va bien.

Sakuno sonrió, y se movió hasta que pudo abrazar a las tres chicas.

—Desde luego, somos bien dispares. Pero os quiero mucho. Eso no cambiará nunca.

El reloj de la entrada dio las tres de la mañana. Sakuno miró por encima de su hombro hacia la puerta, mientras las demás sonrieron, estirándose y sin palabras, se quitó la mesa del medio y se extendieron los futones. Entre risas, mientras se metían dentro de las camas, Sakuno las observó.

Habían pasado por muchas cosas. Todas y cada una había llorado a mares por los que eran ahora sus parejas. Tomoka podía decir que los polos opuestos como Kaidou y ella se atraían, pero también había existido mucho dolor entre ellos hasta que terminaron una pareja estable. Kurumi también había llorado por la necesidad de su edad hasta que fue lo suficiente mayor para casarse con Fuji y liberar finalmente su adolescencia. An y Momoshiro habían discutido muchas veces, precisamente por su carácter tan parecido. Y ella y Ryoma muchas más veces de las que ella desearía.

Pero aún así, ninguna cambiaba a sus parejas.

Al día siguiente, Sakuno despertó abrazada a An. Esta a ella y Tomoka y Kurumi en otra cama espatarradas y balbuceando algo incoherente.

Salió de la cama sin hacer ruido, de puntillas y salió al salón. Ryoma estaba dormido en el sofá, con el mando sobre la barriga, un brazo caído hacia el suelo y los flequillos cubriéndole la frente. Tan indefenso… y condenadamente sexy.

Demonios, su marido podía ser lo que fuera para los demás. Pensar en según qué cosas, sacarle los colores y demás, pero era condenadamente el único capaz de sacarle sus pensamientos más íntimos y profundos como mujer.

—Ne, Ryoma-kun— murmuró apoyándose en el respaldar del sofá—, nunca dejes de quererme.

Sonrió, girándose al recordar que se estaba meando, corriendo al baño.

En el sofá, Ryoma abrió los ojos, mirando hacia donde se había ido.

—Che… ruidosas…

**Chia S.R catorce del doce del dos mil trece.**

**Notas de autora:**

_Sí, Ryoma escuchó toda la conversación de las chicas xDD._


End file.
